


Like a Cat

by 101WingedWarrior101, KellySeumilli



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Confusion, Horrible smut in chapters 2 and 9, I have the best co-author ever, I'm falling and I can't get up, M/M, Markjin and Jackbam side couples, Supernaturals I think, Thank you Kelly, catAU, elementalistAU, many plot twists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101WingedWarrior101/pseuds/101WingedWarrior101, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellySeumilli/pseuds/KellySeumilli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone have a secret. Bigger or smaller, it's secret and secrets used to be hidden pretty good. Usually...<br/>Youngjae is just an ordinary boy with great friends, happy personality and bright smile... and crush, of course! And cat ears... and tail... and big green cat eyes... Did we mentioned that he's just an ordinary boy? OK, make a correction, he's ordinary half-cat boy (And no-one except for 3 people know about it...).<br/>But secrets can't be hidden forever!  </p><p>Foreword:<br/>Hey guys! I'm going to be doing this fanfic with my *amazing* co-author and best friend, KellySeumilli! You can thank her for the awesome description we have! She also has her own fanfics, both of which are really good. Anyways, on behalf of both of us, thank you for reading and we hope you enjoy~! -WingedWarrior</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kitty

Life was hard enough for Youngjae.

Without the cat part.

But somehow he was born with cat ears, a tail, the abilty to commincate with cats, able to shift his eyes to cat eyes when he wanted to, Night Vision, the flexibility and abilities of a cat, and superior hearing and seeing.

He was the only one to ever have any condition like this or similar to this.

Only 3 people knew.

His parents, and one of the stylist noonas who worked for Got7, Sooyoung.

Youngjae knew he was going to have to tell Got7 someday. 

But everyday he put it aside.

\-----------------YoungJae POV------------------------

Another day. Of hiding.

God, he someetimes wished he could be normal. But, surprisingly, he loved being a half-cat.

"Jae-ah, time to get up." he heard JB whisper. 

JB shook him, harder.

"Youngjae-ah!"

I groaned, "5 more minutes..." and rolled over.

Jb sighed, exasperated.

"I will call Jackson in here and have him rupture your eardrums if you don't get up." he teased, smirking.

I shot up, "Oh god, please anything but that!'

JB chuckled then turned and walked away, calling over his shoulder, "Be ready in 15 minutes, we have a shoot today first thing in the morning, then the rest of the day off."

I nodded, awake suddenly and grinning.

We don't usually get days off, and it's always nice to see Sooyoung.

I got ready, making sure my cat ears were hidden and you couldn't see my tail.

When I joined the others, we piled into the mini vans and headed to the shooting location.

\----------After the shoot-----------

It was about 12:00 and we were back at the dorms, having finished shooting earlier than expected.

Everyone was playing random games with eacch other, except me.

I had holed myself up in my and JB's shared room, allowing my tail to roam free and letting my ears out of their hiding place in my hair.

I let my eyes shift to their normal form, bright green cat eyes.

(Oh, I forgot to mention, my fur was black)

I ran aroung the room, allowing myself to become my inner cat that I never got to let free often.

After a while, I settled down and watched cat videos, practicing my cat meows and purrs.

When the others got bored with games, they dispersed to their rooms.

I had heard the coming with my hearing, getting everthing back into place, and hiding my ears and tail.

I did not realize I forgot to turn my eyes back to Youngjae-eyes.

He didn't notice at firsT, he came in and tossed him self on our shared bed.

After a few minutes of silence, I asked him, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really", he replied turning to face me.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!??!"

I winced, covering my ears. "What??"

"Youngjae, what the hell's wrong with your eyes?!" 

I gasped, covering my mouth.

I closed my eyes and turned them back to normal Youngjae eyes.

I opened them to find JB staring at me with shock.

I mean, I don't blame him.

He just saw his best friend, who had brown eyes, with bright green cat eyes.

I would have reacted the same way if I was him.

"Youngjae, what's going on..?" He asked slowly.

I sighed. I should tell JB at least. He's the one I trust the most, anyways.

"Let me just show you."

My ears sprung up on my head.

My tail drifted free.

My eyes changed again.

JB's eyes bugged out, and he said hesitantly, "Youngjae?"

"Yeah?"

"What the hell is this?!"

I explained it all to him. At the end, I fell silent, waiting for his reaction.

"So.. You're halfcat."

"Yeah"

"..."

"THAT"S AMAZING!"

I jumped, startled.

He came over to me and sat down next to me.

"So, how did no one notice?"

"I've had a lot of practice. and Sooyoung helped. She s the only one who knows, other then my parents, and now, you."

"Sooyoung knows?"

"Yep."

Were you planning on telling us?"

"Eventually, yes."

He patted my head making me purr.

He stared at me, then started petting me.

My purrs got louder, I couldn't help it.

He stopped petting me and I keened, wanted him to keep going.

He chuckled, but didn't start rubbing me again.

"So, is it ok if I call you Kitty?"

".... I guess."

"Yay!"

'When are you going to tell the others?"

"I don't know, probably after I get used to you knowing."

"Fair enough."

"Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure!"

I tucked my tail back in and changed my eyes.

My ears went back to their hiding spot.

Me and Jb went to the kitchen and made a snack.

\------------The next day----------

I woke to JB tugging at my shirt, trying to get me up.

"Urgg" I groaned.

"Get up Kitty! I made breakfast for you!"

I sat up and gave him a half-hearted "Thanks."

I got ready and headed to the kitchen, where everyonr was eating already.

I plopped down next to Jaebum, who smirked at me, then said, "Good morning, Kitty."

I shot up and gave him the death glare, while the others looked at us in confusion.

I growled at JB, "You are so dead."

He shot me an innocent grin and said, "But you said-"

"I MEANT WHEN WE WERE ALONE, IDIOT."

He just smirked.

"Guys, what is going on?" Jinyoung said, Mark nodding beside him.

Jackson said, "Yeah, what the hell?"

Youngjae pushed JB.

Yugyeom winced.

JB still had that annoyingly insufferable look on his face.

He patted my head, almost making me purr again.

"This is what I get for telling you?!? Aish, I thought I could trust you."

He just rubbed my head, making me purr inaudibly, but JB heard.

He smirked even more.

Then he started scratching my head while rubbing it.

That was the end of it for me.

I couldn't hold my purr.

It exploded from my throat, making me stiffen.

The others stared at me.

If looks could kill, JB would have been a puddle by then.

As it was, I shoved his hand away.

He said, "You were gonna have to tell them someday. And you'd just end up postponing until they found out at like a concert or something. I'm doing you a favor here, Kitty."

I sighed addmitting defeat. "Well,, I just show you guys, I guess."

Everyone's breakfast forgotten, they stared at me and JB.

"Come on, Kitty, hurry up.

My ears popped up first.

Bambam noticed quickly.

"Youngjae,WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE!"

The others noticed too, all atention on my cat ears.

"Goddammit, Kitty, stop teasing and show them!"

I sighed, my tail popping free and my eyes changing.

Yugyeom and Bambam let out a shriek and fell out of their chairs.

Mark and Jinyoung stared at me.

Jackson stood up abrutly, knocking his chair over.

JB grinned. 

And started to explain.

While he did, Jackson remained standing, Bambam got up, and then helped Yugyeom off the floor.

When he was done, they all turned their attention to me.

Jackson moved first, coming to pet my tail, and make me purr more.

Mark and Jinyoung got up and hugged me.

JB rubbed my head, making me purr unrestrained and bright.

Bambam and Yugyeom came over and joined Mark and Jinyoung in hugging me.

It was amazing, know they accepted me for who I am.

I glad JB told them, to be honest.

They are the best friends anyone could ever ask for.

\---------------------


	2. Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a smut scene and 2jae get together. This is my first time writing smut, so it's really bad, I'm sorry.

\----------In The Morning---------

Youngjae and Jaebum were woken up by 2 over-exited makneas, 1 hyper-active Jackson, and the other 2 obsessing over Youngjae's cuteness, and the fact that JB had Youngjae trappped in his embrace while Youngjae curled into him, like a little kitten.

\----------Youngjae POV-----------

Youngjae had finally been able to sleep in his cat form, and it felt wonderful for him.

There was a delicious warmth behind him, and he curled into it, only to be greeting with more coo's from Mark and Jinyoung.

The 3 hyper members bounced on the bed, only causing Youngjae to curl even more into JB's embrace.

(Cue Jinmark exploding from cutness)

"It's time to get up!" The maknae/overgrown-tree-child sang.

"Yeah, Mark and Jinyoung convinced JYP to give us another day off!" BamBam added, somehow producing a mirror and makeup from nowhere and fixing his makeup.

Jackson slapped the mirror out of BamBam's hands and said, "Bam, you don't need to put make-up on! I've told you before, you look just as wonderful without makeup.."

BamBam flushed, then reached to kiss Jackson's cheek, Yugyeom petending to gag.

Mark and Jinyoung had their hands intertwined, happy to watch for the time being.

I finally began to move, grumbling, "Can you guys please not be a couple this early in the morning? You too, Jinmark." Using Mark and Jinyoung's ship name. The 4 flushed, muttering sorry, but then Mark said, "Well, look at you, all cuddled up with Jaebum."

Jnyoung pecked him on the lips and said, "This is why you're my boyfriend."

Mark grinned, then said,"That's all?" With a mock pouty face.

"Of course not you idiot!" Jinyoung said, pullng Mark in for a longer kiss.

"You're gonna pay for that, Jinyoungie.." Mark said when they pulled away.

"Well, can me and Bam act like a couple too now?" Jackson said, amused.

"Sure, whatever," a half-asleep Jaebum said.

Jackson pulled Bambam in for a kiss.

"JB's up!" Yugyeom exclamied, hoping to draw the others attention away for their boyfriends. 

When it didn't work, Yugyeom just sighed and curled up behind JB, making cuddling chain.

After a while, the other all filed out of the room so JB and Youngjae could shower and get ready. They were both still lying on the bed, so JB kissed the top of my head and said, "Jae-ah, it's time to get up." Shifting sudddenly, I asked JB, "Hey, have you ever kissed a boy?"

JB flushed, unsure. "No, I haven't...why?"  
Instead of answering his question, I avioded eye-contact wih him and flushed, asking, "Would you.. You know.. Like to try it?"

Taken aback, JB only nodded, confused.

Before I could back out, I grabbed the nape of his neck and put my lips on his.

After a few seconds, his lips started to move and I moved mine with his.

He asked for entrance and I parted my mouth, our tongues clasing together, the kiss going from sweet to hot in a matter of seconds.

I had a growing problem in my lower region, but ignored it until I felt JB's bulge brushed against mine.

I moaned, but I broke the kiss and my hand flew up to cover my mouth. 

'What did I do?!'

I took my hand of my mouth and started to babble, saying, "OMG, Im so sorry I just couldn't help myself it's not my fault you'r so handsom and i may have fell for you and I know-"

I was cut of when I felt a pair of soft lips against mine.

'OMG what is he doing what does this mean'

After a few seconds, he broke the kiss and said, "I like you too, Youngjae."

My tail curled up in hapiness, my ears perking up.

I pulled him back in for another kiss, by now I had raging boner and I was keeping it so JB wouldn't feel it.

That plan went out the window when he pulled me closer, grinding his crotch against mine.

I moaned, breaking the kiss, and asked him, "What are you doing?"

He smirked, then said, "Taking care of you're little problem for you."

I gasped at his straightforewardness, and at the fact he had slipped his hand under my shirt, creeping down until it reached my boxers, where he paused and looked at me with a worried expreession, saying, "Is this ok?"

I closed my eyes and nodded.

He hesitated, then slipped his hand under and stroked me.

I was in shock at the waves of pleasure going through my body. I had never touched myself before, so this entirely new to me.

He tugged my boxers down and my boner sprang free.

He went to grab it, but I caught his wrist and said,"I just want you to know you're the first to do this."

His mouth widened to an "o", before saying, "You're untouched? You haven't even done this yourself before?"

I nodded, fighting back the embarrassment. 

He said, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

I let go of his wrist.

He reached down and grabbed my boner and squeezed it.

I moaned, throwing my head back.

He stroked it a few times, taking my precum and smearing it over my length.

Suddenly, something warm and wet enveloped my length.

I looked down to see him deepthroating me.

I was getting close to my breaking point.

I tugged at JB's hair, trying to get him off me before I came.

"I.. I'm cl.. close.."

Instead of pulling off, he hollowed out his cheeks and it was over.

I shot my load down his throat, groaning at the intense waves of please being sent through my body.

I came down from my high to find Jaebum staring at me with a expression of wonder and... awe?

"Do you want me too.. you know?" I said gesturing at his bulge.

He flushed then slowly nodded.

I wasted no time, pulling his pants down, boxers going along with them, and squeezed his length hesitantly.

He moaned and I pushed him onto the bed, kneeling over him.

I stroked his boner, drawing circles and patterns on it.

I suddenly put my mouth on the head of his length, my tail arcing over me to stroke the base.

I flicked his slit with my tongue, turning JB into a moaning mess.

He came without warning.

I swallowed his load, watching him come down from his high.

He pulled me into a hug, kissing me tiredly.

"How are you so good?"

"I don't know, JB."

"Well, lets clean up."

We cleaned up, geting ready to join the others.

Before we could leave the room, he grabbed my hand and asked me, "What are exactly?"

I pulled him in for a kiss, saying, "If you want, we can be boyfriends."

He stared at me, a beatiful smile lighting up his face, then said, "I would be honored."

We walked out hand-in-hand.

\------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday (August 15) so here's a smut chapter and 2jae moment we were all waiting for (I hope). I also added a little Jackbam and Jinmark as side-couples. I thought I'd spoil you guys a little. It's my first time writing anything like this, or any kind of smut, so I'm sorry If it's horrible. Thank you to all my subscribers, too! Warrior out!


	3. Chapter 3- Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which JB is jelly and Jinyoung gets yelled at.

Youngjae and Jaebum walked down the hallway, hand in hand.  
Youngjae was still in his cat form, not knowing the mental trauma he was causing his new boyfriend.  
Youngjae was literally so cute it should be illegal.  
Before they walked into the room where the others where waiting, Youngae let go of JB's hand, getting a questioning glance from the older.  
He didn't want to the others to know yet, still getting used to the fact that he was dating his long-time crush.  
He explanied this to JB, getting a knowing nod in response.   
When they walked in, the others immediately rushed to Youngjae, cooing over his cuteness, ignoring JB and his death glare.  
"What about me?" He complained, getting no response except for Youngjae, who sent him a "SOS" look, in the process of being smothered to death by 5 over-exited kids.  
"Yah! Give Youngjae his space!" He said, pushing the others away and pulling Youngjae into a back hug, burying his face into Youngjae neck, Youngjae melting back into his embrace.  
"Hey, you don't own Youngjae!" Jackson complained.  
"Who says I don't?" Jaebum countered, smirking.  
Youngjae snickered, earning a few confused looks (and ooo's from Yugyeom and BamBam).  
Jackson raised an eyebrow at this, but most of his focus was on his boyfriend, who he currently had in headlock, and on Yugyeom, who he also had in a headlock, both under one respective arm.  
Jinyoung was hanging off Mark, planting kisses on his cheek every once in a while.  
Our new couple just snorted at the scene in front of them, Youngjae still trapped in JB's embrace.  
Jaebum let go of Youngjae, clapping his hands. "Pabos! We need breakfast, who's making it?"  
Jinyoung rasied his hand saying, "Me and Mark'll make it!" Mark nodded, still clinging onto Jinyoung.  
JB waved them off, saying "You guys should start now or we're gonna end up eating brunch instead of breakfast."  
They headed to the kitchen, Mark somehow managing to stay attached to Jinyoung.  
Jackson headed to his room with the maknaes under one arm, saying "These 2 need punishing.." (JB sort got the idea that Jackson's idea of punishing was a threesome, with the way the maknaes flushed.)  
"Make sure they can walk after." JB yelled after them, reciving a not-so-reasurring "I'll try" from Jackson.  
Youngjae flushed, figuring out what Jackson had planned for the maknaes, turning even more red when a moan drifted down the hallway.  
JB smirked, guiding Youngjae to the couch, where he sat while Youngjae curled up with his head on JB's lap.  
Jaebum rubbed Youngjae's head, making him purr, his tail curling up.  
They stayed that way for about 20 minutes, until breakfast was ready and Jackson was done with the other 2.  
The maknaes were both limping visibly, and Jackson was smug, helping them both to the kitchen.  
Youngjae had fallen asleep again, so Jaebum carried him to the kitchen, trying to wake him up.  
After a while, they all were sitting and eating, no-one speaking for a while, as they were to immersed in the pancakes Mark and Jinyoung made to speak.  
Finally, Jinyoung spoke up, saying, "What's up with you JB?"  
"What do you mean?" JB said, sending Jinyoung a confused look.  
"Well, you're being over-protective of Youngjae, more than usual."  
"More than usual?" Youngjae questioned, eyes sparkling with amusment at how JB sqirmed with embarrassment.  
"Yeah," Jinyoung said, "You didn't notice? He was a little obvious."  
"I was not!" JB protested, glaring at Jinyoung.  
"Sure, keep thinking that, hyung."  
JB snarled at Jinyoung, only Youngjae keeping him from chocking the spawn of Satan, who was currently chocking on his own spit, laughing.  
"YOU LITTLE..!"  
Jinyoung cracked up some more, saying, "Are you denying truth, hyung? I thought you told me to always be honest, when we were trainees."

"PARK JINYOUNG!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like in all my fanfics, Jinyoung gets yelled at by Jaebum XD. I thought I'd upate, so here's a short chapter, with a little bit of fluff and a little bit of jealous Jaebum. (There will definitely be more jealous JB in the future, the idea is to precious to throw away.)  
> The ending is a little rushed, sorry about that. There will be a major plot twist in the future, stick around for that ;).  
> -WingedWarrior


	4. Chapter 4: Busy Schedule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a plot twist coming really soon... Get ready for it! And it's not what you expect :P ^~_~^ (that's a really horrible devil by the way XD) This chapter was written by KellySeumilli (on AFF and Wattpad), and there will be more from her soon! This is cross-posted from AFF and can also be found on Wattpad. I hope you enjoy~!

Later in evening the manager called all of boys to meeting room to tell them their next schedule. Boys went there couples hand in hand leaving pure Yugyeom alone. Manager where waiting them already. They sat around the table. Youngjae feeling comfortable in boys' company almost forgot to hide his cat-self but JB whispered it to his ear (that cat one!).

"You have really busy schedule for this week boys," said manager, "you have fan-meeting, two photoshoots and an interview."

JB was stroking Youngjae's hand under table while manager was talking about details and Youngjae had hard time to keep himself from purring. He swear he will punish JB when will be meeting over.

"So guys, don't forget that tomorrow you have really important photoshooting in mountains so have a good long sleep to be fresh in morning. The weather service predicted good weather tomorrow but just in case wear warm clothes. Now you can go back to dorm," he said and Youngjae was glad. If he'll stayed there longer he will definitely purr because of JB!

During the dinner were guys talking about upcoming photoshoot excited that they are going to mountains.

"It's long time from when we were outside for shooting," said Jinyoung feeding Mark.

"I can't wait! Fans will finally see that I'm beautiful in nature too," said Jackson and boys started to laugh.

"It's not underwear shooting, you know that Jackson, right?" said Yugyeom.

"What? Why?" said Jackson. "Doesn't matter, I'm still beautiful," he finished and BamBam placed peck on his cheek. Jackson blushed.

"We can take it as a trip," said JB, "have fun and enjoy nature?" The boys nodded.

They were quite while eating. But Youngjae had in his mind how was JB provoking him in meeting room. He was thinking about plan how to punish JB.

Then he felt hand on his thigh and purred silently. He looked at JB who was not far away from grinning. He really liked provoking Youngjae from when he knew about his cat-self.

Youngjae slapped JB's hand and looked at him with look saying Not here and continued in eating. But JB didn't stop. Youngjae started to ignore him but when JB squeezed his thigh Youngjae blushed hard and stood up.

The boys looked at Youngjae with distracted look.

"I finished eating. I'll be going…" said Youngjae and turned around trying to escape for a moment. He run to his and JB's room.

How can JB did that to him? He knew how sensitive he was. Youngjae started to plan revenge for JB. He will be begging him. If JB thinks that he's just little cute kitty he's mistaken.

Youngjae laid down on his bed. From time to time he felt sad. JB's provoking made Youngjae recall memories of his past. He missed his friends. He took out his phone and started browsing photos in his phone. He remembered how they played on playground of his home's yard when they were kids. Mainly when they played on pirates. He hated and loved it at the same time. Loved because it was so much fun but hated because Namjoon always took position of captain. But he was tiger after all, what should he expect?

He felt mattress flexed next to him and then butterfly kiss placed on side of his face.

"Are you mad at me," said JB softly into Youngjae's ear.

"And what it yes?" said Youngjae not looking at JB.

"Don't be," he kissed him once again, "you know I was just provoking you," he said and hugged Yungjae from behind.

"Don't do it when we're with others," said Youngjae, still not used the fact that boys know about him being hybrid.

"Okay, when you don't like it I won't do it," JB said.

"You promise?"

"Yes, babe, I promise," said JB and kissed Youngjae on neck. Then he looked up and saw picture of boy with platinum almost white hair and full lips smiling to the camera. He felt like he's getting jealous again. "Who's that?" he asked Youngjae calmly even thought he wasn't calm at all.

"That's my friend, Namjoon," he said.

"Nice guy," said JB tried to sound innocently but Youngjae heard that he was pretending.

Youngjae turned to face JB. "Are you jealous?" he asked JB who was avoiding his eyes.

"Nope, not at all!"

"You're lying!"

"No, why would I?" said JB and looked straight into Youngjae's eyes trying to highlight his words.

"I know you Jaebum, stop lying!" said Youngjae and place his hands on JB's cheeks.

"Okay! I am!" said JB and pulled Youngjae closer burring his head in hollow of his neck. "I don't want anyone stealing you from me. And he look like he can do it in any moment," he muttered.

Youngjae hugged him back. "Namjoon is just friend," he said and looked in JB's eyes, "by the way he already have a crush, don't worry about him," he said and placed peck on JB's lips.

"Really?" JB asked still not trusting Youngjae. Nam-something looked pretty good even thought JB's didn't want to admit it.

"Yeah, for sure!" said Youngjae and smiled at JB.

Then they heard some noise from hall.

"Hey! I said to my room!" it was Jackson.

"No, hyung!" BamBam, "I want to sleep!"

"You can sleep with me," said Jackson and JB with Youngjae couldn't stop the grin appearing on their faces.

"No hyung, I want to SLEEP, not SLEEP WITH YOU!" screamed BamBam right next to their room.

"BAMBAMIE!" screamed Jackson back.

"Will they two stop screaming?" whispered JB to Youngjae's ear.

"Who knows?" he answered.

"Hyung! Promise me we will be sleeping! Not doing other... things." said BamBam pretty close to their door.

"I promise," said Jackson too early.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah seriously,"

"How can I tru-" BamBam's voice was stopped by something.

"Are they kissing?" asked Youngjae.

"That's good question but better is why aren't we kissing?" JB asked still grinning.

"I dunno," said Youngjae innocently showing his cat ears and tail.

"Then we should change that," said JB and kissed Youngjae not waiting for him to say something.

Youngjae can't help it ans started to smile through the kiss. He really like JB even that he was acting quite childish from time to time. He knew he like him too; he wouldn't be that jealous if not!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! Kelly here. I'm supposed to be co-author of this story. I have different style of writing than WW plus english isn't my native language so I really hope you like this chapter >_


	5. Chapter 5: Twist Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here's a major plot twist. It will most certainly not end up how you expect, that's for sure ;) The next chapter is when everything becomes clear, I hope. This is cross-posted from AFF and can also be found on Wattpad.

\---------The Next Day------ 

Youngjae POV:

I woke up to a pair of burning hot hands shaking me. 

It was JB, who currently looked annoyed, but I could tell it wasn't me. 

I wanted to ask why he was so hot (his hands, but he was also hot in looks), but my concern outweighed my question, so I asked, "What's wrong?"

He sighed, sitting down on the side of our shared futon. 

I sat up and started rubbing circles on his back, which seemed to calm him a little. 

"Jinyoung is making me drive the van to the shoot, which wouldn't be so bad, except I don't want to drive up a mountain after such a busy schedule, at the end of the day. And I want to sit with you in the back."

I sighed, not stopping rubbing his back. "I'll sit shotgun, but for the first problem, I don't know what to do. I could buy you coffee...?" 

He chuckled, bringing me in for a short kiss. "Thanks, babe. That would help a little."

I rubbed our noses together, beaming, glad I could help. 

\-------Later In the Day------

We only had the photoshoot left, and we had finished everything on our schedule earlier than we expected, so we left for the photoshot an hour early, in case we got lost, and if we got their on time, we could rest and appreciate nature. 

When we were driving, the kids were all talking, with Yugyeom, Bambam, and Jackson in the back, Mark and Jinyoung in the middle, and me up in the front with JB, like I promised. I had also bought JB before we left, which he had finished.

Me and JB sat in silence, with JB focusing on driving, and with me trying not to attack the feather pendant hanging from the roof if the car at the front. (My cat instincts there.)

We were about halfway up the mountain went the engine sputtered once. I glanced back, worried. Nobody else had heard it, as they were to busy talking, or in JB's case, trying to tune put the others, and because they didn't have my hearing (remember, I had much better hearing than normal humans.)

I reached over to tap JB.

"JB, I think something is wr-"

My sentence was cut of when the car lurched to a stop, silencing everyone. 

"-ong with the engine."

JB desperatly tried to start the engine, cursing in 2 diverse languages when it didn't start. 

He climbed out of the van, making a few phone calls, while the rest of sat in silence.

He eventually climbed back in, staring at the dashboard, as if hoping the van would start running again. 

"So...?" Jinyoung asked tentatively. 

He sighed, slumping over a little. 

"Manager said they would send a tow truck up to get the car, but we're going to have to hike the rest of the way."

There weren't any objections, as they all needed fresh air, and it was a good exercise. 

They all piled out of the van, Youngjae reverting back to his cat form. 

They chatted as they walked, to pass the time.

Suddenly, a scream split the air.

They all turned to see Yugyeom tottering on the edge of a steep cliff, which had currently not been visible, trying to hold his precious balance. They rushed at him, trying to catch him before he fell. 

But gravity took it's toll, and Yugyeom fell, screaming louder than they had ever heard. 

"YUGYEOM!!!!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part of the plot twist we promised! Don't worry, Yugyeom gets saved. But how? ;) Stick around for the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed~! -WingedWarrior


	6. Twist Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And.... BOOM!! A plot twist appears! Both of us (101WingedWarrior and KellySeumilli) hope you like it, but credits go to Kelly for this chapter. Enjoy~!

The boys panicked when they saw Yugyeom loosing his balance. BamBam, who was closest to Yugyeom, tried to catch him by his jumper but his fingertips missed it only by an inch.

Everything turned into slow motion. Everyone was screaming and running towards the falling Yugyeom.

"HELP!" Yugyeom screamed right before his body disappeared behind the cliff.

"SHIT!" Youngjae heard JB swear next to him.

"JB, what-" he tried to say but strong jet of wind cut off his word like nothing else. He didn't know what was happening until he saw Yugyeom flying several meters overhead.

"What the-" Youngjae said still glaring at Yugyeom. Even though he was a hybrid and unbelievable things should be believable for him this caught him out of guard.

The first thing that flashed through his mind was if Yugyeom was doing some kind of commercial for their album until he saw Yugyeom scared facial expression. That boy was asking to be put down. He was the first of boys who look around in disbelief finding JB with his hands reached in Yugyeom direction, his face frowned with concentration.

Youngjae's eye widen in shock. Did JB had a special power or what? Or it was just his imagination creating such thing. But the from nowhere he read Mark screaming 'JB saved Yugyeom' and he had enough. His boyfriend have a power and he don't tell him? After what he know about Youngjae?

But there were something more important than their problem at it was Yugyeom still flying in the air several meter over their heads. With pretty terrified expression. Youngjae looked at JB and poked him.

"You should put him down," He said looking at JB. He slowly put his hands down and Yugyeom started to descend too. After Yugyeom was safely on the ground JB looked at Youngjae with apologetic look. He felt bad for not telling Youngjae about his power but he thought it was safer for all of them.

Yugyeom was so shocked that his legs turned to jelly and he fell on his butt. All boys went to him, worried. JB was sure that he isn't injured but he may be in great shock. You don't fly every day without something holding you. They looked at Yugyeom, eyes wide opened, spacing out and breathing heavily. Jackson inclined to him and patted him on shoulder.

"Hey, you' okay?" he asked. His voice somehow woke Yugyeom from trance. He looked at Jackson, then at cliff he fell off, on sky and finally his eyes caught JB's.

"How…" he looked back at cliff "I was there…" then he pointed his finger to air "and then there and then here," he looked at ground. "How the hell...!" he scream all in shock. 'And this is our maknae',JB thought.

"JB, how the hell did y-"

Enough! "I'm hyung to you!" JB screamed back and he jumped from fear. Everyone was silent glaring on JB. JB run his hand through his hair and sighed. Looks like he have to tell them the truth. They already know it so why hide it?

"Yes, I have a power," he said after he calmed down a little bit. His statement started wave of questions. Boys were asking one question after another and he didn't knew how to stop them. They were indeed noisy. He tried to tell them something and also screamed 'Shut up!' to them but it worked just like for 3 seconds and they started another wave of questions with some recriminations.

"Shut the fuck up!" he screamed again but it had no reactions from members. He covered his face with his one hand and sighed again. "So, we're going different way," he said and looked at boys. He was surprised that their voices wasn't totally dead from so many speaking one over the other.

He took all his energy that left and started concentrating even thought it wasn't that easy cause they were noisy. He moved with his hands and all six of them were now flying in the air. JB had to admit that it really looked like commercial for their album but he needed to keep his concentration because he never tried to lift so many people at the same time and he felt that his energy wouldn't last forever.

"So, do I have your attentions now?" he asked and looked on them. All of them just nodded. "I'll put you down now but you have to promise me that you will be quite so I can explain everything," and guys again nodded. JB then slowly put them down.

He needed to recollect his lost energy so he was just breathing heavily before he said something. After that moment, JB sat on a close by rock and looked at boys once again.

"I didn't want to tell you because I though it's easiest for and you too. And also less dangerous," he said and watched their reactions.

"JB, we're not just members in a group, we're a team!" said Junior and looked at him.

"He's right," said Jackson, "if our leader didn't trust us then who will?"

"JB," started Youngjae and JB froze. He was afraid of his opinion. He didn't wanted to hurt Youngjae or anything so he just said nothing. "What did you mean when you said that not telling us is less dangerous?"

JB was nervous to said something. It was dangerous for him to be so much on eyes like he was as an idol so he didn't wanted to put his members and friends… team into danger too. If they'll find out…

"JB, you should tell us," now it was Yugyeom.

'Oh God, I can't escape from this', JB though.

"Okay, but you should sit for that. It will be little bit longer," he said and watched how boys sat on random rocks around. "So, where to start. Ehm… " he cleared his throat. "So, I have a power. I can control wind but don't misunderstand me for superhero or something. I'm quite normal," he said and guys laugh dryly. "I have my limits like now, for example. It's pretty hard to to lift many people to air like you guys. If I try it even more I may faint. Some of my kind fell to the coma because they overdo them self." he said and heard BamBam and Junior gasp.

"But there is much more. We have kind of bad… family relationships. And there is group that is more radical. Put it easily, having power among one of elements is really rare and this group want to change the system we live in but they are weak so they're finding new members. Persuading them to join them. Little bit more unusual. But if you have strong family whose protecting you or your power is weak than you'll fine. They want just the strong among us," he said and looked at boys.

"So you are okay? Are you?" said Youngjae and he felt really really bad. But he didn't want them to worry about them.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't be worry," he said and looked at Youngjae with an innocent look. But he knew that Youngjae will be worried so he must try his best to change that.

"Guys, I think we should go on shooting," he stood up from the rock, "our manager will be worried."

"Our leader is back," said Yugyeom and looked at JB.

"Yes, you're right! I'm still leader so move your lazy asses up that mountain!" he said with a laugh and the boys laughed with him. He then came to Youngjae and placed his arm around his waist. "I really will be and am fine, babe, don't worry too much," he said and kissed him on his hair, following the boys.

"I know, JB, I just can't help it," admitted Youngjae and placed his head on JB's shoulder.

They then continue in their way on shooting enjoying fresh air and nice view. No-one of them noticed that they were followed. Not even Youngjae with his strong senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know it was loooong time when I posted something and I'm really sorry. I had busy time in past week and week before that I had no internet… I actually don't know when was the last time I update something. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter and see you soon with next (mine) one xD
> 
> Sending Love


	7. Time for an explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's obvious that they need to talk.

https://67.media.tumblr.com/8b96c52a55a1e210dd0a4647b83b5a51/tumblr_odnypveqkr1vbhhzyo1_500.jpg

As they continued up to the shooting location, Youngjae wrapped his tail around Jaebum's wrist and his arm around his waist. Youngjae was worried about him, as he seemed really tired and on the edge of collapse. 

After about 15 minutes, Youngjae could tell he needed to stop and rest, but he also know that Jaebum would never admit it. 

'He's too stubborn for his own good.' He thought, gazing at his boyfriend, ears pressed against his head. 

"Yah!" He called to the others, "Let's stop!"

Jinyoung turned around, mouth open, a confused look on his face, before he saw the state JB was in. 

He was hanging on Youngjae, gasping for breath, bags under his eyes (much more prominent than before), his complexion much more pale than before, his lips chapped and bleeding, his usually immaculate hair messed up, and he was limping for some reason. Saving Yugyeom and getting their attention must have had more effect on him than they thought.

Jinyoung rushed to his free side, draping JB's other arm over his shoulder and hoisting him up. 

JB tried to shove him away, insisting he was fine, with no success at all. 

Meanwhile, the others looked back, gasping as they caught sight of their leader, draped over Jinyoung and Youngjae's shoulders. Youngjae's ears were pressed against his skull and his tail dropping, obviously sorrowful about Jaebum's current condition.

They too gasped and rushed over, trying to figure out how to help. It didn't help that Youngjae wouldn't relinquish his position at Jaebum's side. 

They eventually managed to get him to sit down on a fallen tree, Youngjae, Mark, and Jinyoung fussing over him while the maknaes and Jackson stood back, unsure of what to do. 

"Guys, let him rest and just sit down," Jackson called, seeing Jaebum's exasperated expression. 

They listened to him for once, Youngjae immediately sitting down next to JB. 

Jinyoung was surprised when he saw pure affection in his leaders eyes as he patted Youngjae's head and put his arm around his waist, with Youngjae purring all the while. He narrowed his eyes at them, filing his observations away for later. 

When they were comfortable, Jinyoung figured it was as good a time to talk anyways. Besides, they were alone in the woods and the photoshoot wasn't for.. He checked his phone, noticing that their manager had sent him a message. 

The photoshoot has been moved forward a few hours... With your van breaking down, we figured it would be better to wait a while for night to come fully and to give the crew more time to set up fully. 

Jinyoung smiled at that, it meant they had much more time to talk, it was perfect. 

He put his phone away, and leaned forward, fixing JB with his glare. "Why didn't you tell us that saving Yugyeom took so much out of you?"

Jaebum fidgeted, realizing he really couldn't hide anything anymore. He sighed, giving up. "It didn't."

At this, everyone's face contorted into one of pure confusion. "What do you mean, hyung?" BamBam asked, tilting his head. 

"I don't just have the power of areokinesis."

"Aerokinesis?" Yugyeom echoed. 

Mark and Jinyoung answered together, "The power to bend/control air."

Jaebum raised an eyebrow at them, while they turned to each other, obviously wondering how the other knew that. They were full of surprises. 'The mysterious couple', JB nick-named them in his head. 

"Anyways," JB spoke, "I have the power of geokinesis, or terrakinesis, whichever you want to call it."

"Geo-what and terra-what?" Bambam asked, confused. 

"Geokinesis and terrakinesis. It's basically the power over earth and plants and stuff like that."

"Wait, didn't you say before that it's really rare to have just one? How rare is it to have two? And how dangerous?" Mark asked. 

"Woah woah woah." Jaebum held up his hands. "One at a time. First, yes it is very, very rare to find someone with only one power. There are currently less than a hundred of us one the entire Earth. And I'm the only one with two powers."

They all stared at him, eyes wide open as they digested what he just told them. 

Mark was the one to break the silence. "You didn't answer my last question. How dangerous is it?"

JB's head dropped into his hands. When he spoke, his voice was muffled. "Really dangerous. Like, really really dangerous Which is why I didn't want to tell you before. Also, I have reason to believe that there is currently a spy who is reporting to a group of hunters that have wanted to catch me since forever. I'm taking a really big risk telling you, I just want you to know."

They all went still with pure shock. Yugyeom, who had been reaching to scratch an itch, froze with his hand over his arm. 

"WHAT!!!" bellowed Jinyoung, leaping at him. "YOU'RE NOT SAF- MMPPPHH!!!!!!" A vine had sprouted out of the ground, catching Jinyoung in midair, and had covered his mouth so he couldn't speak. 

They stared at Jinyoung, then JB, then the vine, speechless. 

After a few seconds, the vine set Jinyoung down, then retracted back into the earth. 

Jinyoung stood there, unsure of what had happened. 

Jaebum slumped onto Youngjae, tired. 

Youngjae's tail wrapped around him, with Youngjae cuddling up into Jaebum's chest. 

Once again, we get Jinyoung filing away his observations subconsciously. 

Jinyoung sat down on his previous spot with a thud.

"You never told us why you were so tired."

JB really hated this conversation. 

"When Yugyeom fell, I used geokinesis to keep more of you from falling as you, you, and you would have all fallen," he said pointing at Jackson, Jinyoung, and BamBam. 

"Also, there was a very very sharp rock on which Mark could have hit hard enough to sever the tendons and veins in his wrist, but I dulled the rock's edges and I threw it far away."

They gaped at him, with Youngjae vaguely wondering how many times they would get shocked during their conversation. 

"So.... We would be dead right now if it wasn't for you..." Jackson said, being serious for once.

Jaebum nodded.

Mark had gone as pale as a sheet, and he was clinging onto Jinyoung.

"Well!" Jinyoung stood up with Mark still on him, clapping his hands, "This has been a lovely conversation. But why don't we go now?"

JB couldn't help but snicker as he stood up. He looked much better, and Youngjae was relieved.

As they walked to the photoshoot, everyone was silent, mulling over what JB told them, or in Jaebum's case, Youngjae, and in Youngjae's case, Jaebum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone~! It's our sunshine's birthday today!! This chapter probably would have been out sooner, except I got caught in a very intense conversation with Kelly, and I wanted to publish this on Youngjae's birthday ^-^. Also, this fic will be MUCH longer than I intended it to be, as there is so so much more we're going to do with this. The link at the top is a poster I made, so if you want to see it check the link ^-^ I hope you enjoyed~! See you next time! (My chapter) Warrior out~!


	8. Noona and more calamities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When noona finds out...

They slowly went up the mountain for the photoshoot. Thanks to fresh air and slow walk JB looked much more better. He wasn't leaning on Youngjae anymore but they were holding hands. Even though Youngjae heard whispering from Mark and Jinyoung in from of them, he didn't really cared. He understood that it was too much for them to handle and that they needed to talk about it. Even for Youngjae it was enough for today and they still had a shooting.

When they came to shooting place many people were going to them asking if they are alright. Mainly their manager looked worried. Youngjae just smiled at them and said that everything is alright. Till he saw a familiar face.

Sooyoung were walking fast in their direction with worried expression. She must have been worried about them, mainly about Youngjae.

"Youngjae~ah!" she screamed at him.

"I'm okay, noona. Everyone is okay, you don't need to worry!" but she didn't looked better…

"I'm always worried! What will say your parents if they'll find out that I didn't payed enough attention to you? They'll kill me, Youngjae!" she was really worried and Youngjae felt guilty for not sending her a message so she wouldn't be so worry. _But still there were so many things happening!_

"Okay, noona. I'm here now," Youngjae let off JB's hand and hugged her. "You're the best noona I ever had!" he said and she finally smiled at him.

"You little…!" she said and poked him into shoulder. "But you guys need to come to prepare for shooting. Like right now," she said, turned on heel and went back to campus.

JB came to Youngjae and hugged him from behind. "You have really caring noona," he said and even though JB wasn't totally okay yet Youngjae felt safely in his embrace.

"Yeah, Sooyoung is like older sis to me. She's just making big fuss about everything. But I not kid anymore!" said Youngjae and freed from JB's hug when he saw stuff walking around.

"Really? And what of I scratch you here," he said and started scratching Youngjae's head on place where were his can ears hiding. Youngjae purred and immediately stepped away from JB with accusatory glance.

"I don't care what bender you are but stop teasing me in front of other people," said Youngjae and even he tried to look huffily he really liked when JB scratched his ears. He just knew where he like it!

"Okay, my little kitty, just don't be mad at me," JB said and squeezed Youngjae's hand.

"Just go to prepare for shooting," said Youngjae, grabbed JB's hand and they went to noonas to prepare.

They went to stylist and let their make-up be done. They were having fun, laugh a lot, mainly when Jackson was saying a story in which every girl at his old school wanted him but he had his eyes only for 'Ice Queen' which don't even looked at him and now she were flirting with him in every possible moment. And who will not? I mean even BamBam was flirting with him. And than that gorgeous moment when stylist were hanging a shirt to him and Jackson took him but with _My chest is too good for shirts!_ which made everyone laugh so hard.

Youngjae welcomed moments when JB was walking around leaving soft touches, squeezing shoulder or hand, caressing his Youngjae's hair (for what noonas almost killed him and mainly Sooyoung with words _How dare you damage my hard work!_ ). When they were waiting for individual shooting Youngjae would place soft kisses on JB's hand which were locked with his around his neck or he'll just braid fingers with him and laugh on other members _so serious_ faces.

Shooting was going to end and guys felt quite tired. It's not easy to posture for so long and it was already late. Boys were back in their casual clothes waiting for reserve van to come cause their broke down and they didn't repair it yet. They were sitting on the rocks talking. JB had his hand on Youngjae's tight squeezing it from time to time and Younjae had his hand in JB's pocket on jumper picking at JB's belly every time he squeezed his tight.

After everything that happened they were still able to enjoy rest of time. 2Jae were enjoying their time together while watching Jinyoung making jokes from Jackson or on Yugyeom's high pinched laugh.

"Hey you two," Youngjae heard familiar voice from behind them, "I need to talk to you," said Sooyoung.

"Something happened?" asked Youngjae confused.

"Nothing much I just want to talk to you," she said with smile. But he knew her and only wondered what she what is that important that she wanted to talk to them like  _right now_ that it couldn't wait till they come back to dorm.

"Yaeh sure," he stood up wanting to follow her. "You too JB," she said when she saw him still sitting. 

"Me? Why?" he asked but stood up too.

"Don't ask just come," she said turning on heel and heading away from  other members. 

Youngjae and JB exchanged confused looks but followed her. When they were far enough so others can't hear them, she stopped and looked at them with unreadable expression. Youngjae didn't understand to anything. His noona never acted this weird. 

"Noona? Something happened? What you wanted to talk about?" asked Youngjae. But Sooyoung was looking on JB like she want to scan him from head to toe. He was totally confused.

"You!" said Sooyoung sa suddenly pointing on JB that it make him jump from susprise.

"I-I?" asked JB not understanding to anything.

"Yes you!" 

"What with me?" he asked looking at her didn't know what to expect.

"What your relationship with Jae-ah?" she said and Youngjae started to suspect something.

"Noona what-" he started but was cut off by Sooyoung.

"I'm talking to JB now so JB, answer please." she said too calmly.

" Youngjae is my friend and member in group- "

" Only that? "  _What does this mean, noona,_ Youngjae thought but said nothing.

"Y-yes…?" said JB feeling Youngjae's glare on him.

"Bull shits!"  _WHAT?_

"NOONA!" Youngjae screamed surprised by Sooyoung expression.

"Ehm… Sorry I didn't mean to be harsh but do you two really think I'm blind? You act like lovers from romantic books when you think that no-one sees you!" did they really acted like that? He thought that they were acting just like friends!

"Did you… really think that?" asked JB slightly blushing. It looks like they really were close lately in public.

"I don't thing that, Mr. Im, I know that," she said calmly even thought smile started to appear on her face. Truth was that she couldn't be angry (if yes they'll have big trouble!).

"R-really?" said JB blushing even more.

"And if yes what will you do about it?" asked Youngjae just to drove her attention to himself cause he knew that JB felt weird under her look.

"Should do something about?" she said and Youngjae thought how he don't like her asking instead of answering. Youngjae wasn't kid anymore. _She wants to play? So can I._

"And will you?" he asked back what made Sooyoung laugh.

"Just tell me if you two are a thing or not," she said with smile on her face.

Youngjae just sigh and looked at her noona. Sometimes he really don't understand women. If they what to ask something why don't they ask directly but they beat around the bush. He opened mouth to answer her but JB was faster.

"Yes we are dating," said JB, grabbed Youngjae's hand and braided fingers with him. Both of them were waiting for Sooyoung's reaction.

Big smile appeared on Sooyoung's face and she embraced them both strongly. "I'm happy for you both," she said and let go of them and pointed on JB again, "but if you hurt him I hurt you thousand times more!" she said and Youngjae started to laugh sincerely.

"Thank you noona. I really appreciate that," he said and smiled on his noone gently.

"we both appreciate that," said JB. "I promise you I never hurt him," he said and looked on Youngjae with loving eyes, "he mean a life for me." _If I'll be a girl I'll cry,_ thought Youngjae and instead crying of happiness he got closer to JB grabbing his cheek with his free hand and kissed him passionately. There was nothing he needed more in his life. He was happy.

"You little love birds your van is coming," interrupted them Sooyoung. They pulled off of them and looked behind them. She was right, van was coming. Sooyoung squeezed their braided hands and smiled at them.

"Take care of each other," she said, "and use protection," and winked after which both of them blushed furiously. She went back to stuff and they went to van. They wanted to be back at dorm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen! Kelly's back! And guess what? I wrote this chapter so I really hope you like it ^^ I can't believe how I make it so fast cause I have my hands pretty full with other stuff and things around a school and UNBELIEVABLY I broke my tooth! I dunno how?! I'm going to dentist tomorrow (I hate dentists) so wish me luck and not much pain >_


	9. Recovering~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, more explanations, fluff, suspicion, fluffy smut.... What the hell did I write.... Halp.

As they sat in the back of the van, Youngjae snuggled into JB's chest, purring. He had made Jinyoung drive, as Jaebum was still obviously tired and now on the verge of collapsing. Facing Sooyoung had apparently taken a lot of energy, as well as the shoot and using his powers. 

Jarbum was happy to have his kitty at his side, and feeling better now that the others knew and accepted him. He realized that they were the couple of which both parties had supernatural features. 

With the comfortable warmth of Youngjae next to him, and the comforting sound of his purring, he fell into an uneasy sleep.

He drifted out of his dreams, unsure of what was real or not.

high pitched laughing....his parents hovering over him...Youngjae....blood...running....car seats....fire, flickering in the depths of his mind....bodies, dead, lying on a unfamiliar floor....warmth...hands, shaking him...a voice, yelling, "Wake up! Hyung! Im Jaebum, wake up!!"

JB woke with a start, finding himself staring into Youngjaes worried, chocolate brown eyes.

"What happened?!" Youngjae asked, scanning JB's face.

Confused, Jaebum said, "What do you mean?"

Youngjae winced. "You started screaming and thrashing around, Jinyoung pulled over, but your screams just kept getting worse and higher, so I woke you up."

Oh. His dreams. 

Bits and pieces began flooding his mind again, almost paralyzing him. 

In a voice not mich more than a gasp, JB said, "If I use my power to much in a certain amount of time, I start hallucinating, and if I use it only a little more than I should, I hallucinate in my sleep. It usually doesn't last that long, but if you are on the verge of killing yourself or falling into a coma, you could start hallucinating and easily die from that. Which is why I've never used my power that much. This is only the second time this has happened to me, while, on average, it usually happenes to ones like me around 15 times by the age I'm at now. I've been extra careful, which isn't that hard usually."

"What was the first one?" asked Jackson. 

"It was in highschool, not long after I discovered what I could do. My friend accidentally ate a poisonous berry when we were walking in the woods after school. I had to heal him, and it saved his life. He luckily didn't remember anything. That night was the first time I had hallucinations, and the last up untill now." 

They all gaped at him.

"You can heal people?" Yugyeom asked, his voice quavering. 

Jaebum nodded. 

"Wait." Mark said. All eyes turned to him, as he usually didn't ask many questions, and if he did, they were good and observant ones.

"You said not long after you discovered your powers. How did you find out? I though you knew since you were born, like Youngjae."

JB shook his head. "No, it's not obvious, and you don't instinctively know. Plus, your powers might develop later in life. I'm not quite sure when my did. It started at school, when I would get really mad. The wind would get really violent. It started changing with my moods. At first, I thought it was a coincidence, but I started experimenting, and I realized what I could do. So one time I was practicing, and I accidentally directed my power at a plant. It started to grow, and I realized what happened."

The van was silent. 

Youngjae shuffled around, placing his head into JB's neck, his exhaled air hitting Jaebum's exposed skin. 

Bambam finally broke the silence, saying, "Can we get driving again? I want to get back to the dorm, and it's getting hot in here without the air conditioner on."

With an apologetic expression, Jinyoung turned the engine on, and moved the air vent so hit Bambam straight in the face. 

They all laughed as Bambam let out a dramatic gasp and leaned forward, right in front of the air vent. 

Youngjae put their song "See The Light" on, and then they were off again. 

\------------------

When they arrived at the dorm, Mark and Jinyoung went to make snacks, Yugyeom and Bambam took the showers, and JB and Youngjae sat in the living room. They had no idea where Jackson had gone. 

When the makneas were done, JB went to get his and Youngjae's stuff for the shower. 

What he found instead was Jackson. 

Jackson jumped, obviously surprised. 

"....what were you doing?" JB asked. 

Jackson wrung his hands. "I don't want to talk about it... I'll be going now, hehe..."

He sidled past Jaebum, obviously nervous. 

JB narrowed his eyes at him, suspicious, but let him pass with no comment. 

After he had gotten their stuff, he went and got Youngjae, and then they proceeded to the shower. 

Jaebum told Youngjae about his encounter with Jackson, and Youngjae was quiet for a while, his tail flicking back and forth. 

"I don't want to believe this, but maybe he is the spy?" Youngjae asked, ears pressed against his head.

JB considered it, but he couldn't think well, as Youngjae was being to cute without even knowing. How did he do that?!

After a few seconds, he made up his mind. "Let's think about it later. There's something I want to do now." 

Youngjae rasied his eyebrow, wondering what he meant. But his meaning became clear as Jaebum herded Youngjae into the shower, closed the door, and pressed him up against the wall. 

JB sucked on Youngjae's chest, where it was sure to leave a bruise. Youngjae moaned, arching his back and wrapping his tail around JB's waist. 

Moving his hands up to tweak Youngjae's nipples, his kissed down his love trail, stopping occasionally to suck a hickey on his skin. 

He eventually got to his length, Jaebum's breath ghosting over it. He glanced up at Youngjae and asked, "Is this ok?" 

Youngjae nodded, bringing his hands up to fist in JB's hair. "We've already done this once, just get on with it, please hyung. You're driving me cr-AGH!!" 

His words were cut off with a strangled scream as JB took as much of him as he could in his mouth.

His breath came out in strangled gasps as JB sucked him hard, sometimes deepthroating him, other times teasing him.

He reached the edge quickly, and tugged at JB's hair, pulling him off, unable to speak. 

Jaebum got the message, taking him in his hand instead, stroking him with increasing urgency. 

White danced in Youngjae's vision as he came, tail and ears stiffening. 

He slumped against the wall, but he felt bad he had done nothing for JB. So he looked up at him, an unspoken question in his eyes.

Jaebum nodded, understanding.

Flipping them around so JB's back was to the wall, he dropped down and wondered what JB's would like for him to do. He smiled as the answer came to him.

Lowering his head, he literally started leaving hickey's all over JB's length. 

It would be comical, watching his usually composed leader lose all his facades, but the desire kept that at bay easily. 

Still sucking, he lowered his head to fit around as much as he could, letting his tongue flick and slide around Jaebum's hole. 

Pinned against the wall, JB scrabbled for a handhole along the wall as he let out a chocked groan. His fingers settled in Youngjae's hair, pulling, but not hard enough to cause pain. 

Slicking up the quivering ring of muscle with his spit, he breached the hole, and got a gutteral noise from JB in return. 

Now tounge fucking him, Youngjae watched as JB came closer to the edge, and then, when he almost was there, pulled out and finished him with his hand. 

JB collapsed against Youngjae, allowing them both to sink to the floor. 

Youngjae pet JB's head, and, speaking in a hoarse voice, said, "Is this your idea of 'recovering'?"

JB chuckled, reaching up to turn the water on and letting the warmth cascade over them. 

Only when he finished was when he turned and snuggled into his kitten saying, "Not really, but it's a damn bit better then any other medications I've ever had.

Youngjae allowed them to stay like that for a while, until he knew the water would get cold soon.

They helped each other clean themselves, then made their way to their shared bed.

As they curled up with Youngjae's tail wrapped around JB's leg and his ears tickling his chin, he broke the silence. 

"What you said earlier, about Jackson, before we got... distracted." Here he blushed a little, but you couldn't see it well because of the lighting. "What do you think about it?"

"I don't really think we are qualified to make assumptions yet.... Only time will tell." JB answered. 

Youngjae only hummed in agreement, curling a little closer to him as they slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO~~~~!!!!! Did this surprise you? ;) I thought I'd write this to make up for my slow writing and my TERIBBLE smut in chapter 2.... Although, this is probably just as bad :P Oh well... BUT DID ANYONE SEE THE ALBLUM AND THE MV OMMMOOOO I CAN'T EVEN ANYMORE WHAT IS LIFE Waahhhh.... *sobs* But, here is this chapter to make everyones feels better... Or worse.... Or whatever XD I hope you enjoyed~! (The album + MV and this chapter XD ) 
> 
> -WingedWarrior


	10. Chapter 10- Good Morning Hyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's morning and 2jae are woken up quite rudely, followed by Jackson acting more suspicious and Jinyoung probably has a headache by now.

Next morning Youngjae woke up in Jaebum's arms. It was great feeling. He cuddle closer to him, locking his hands behind Jaebum's back. Than he remembered what happened yesterday and he blushed furiously. Looks like he stops being innocent kitten. Not that it was something bad. He really really liked JB and he don't want to loose him.

Than he remembered weird behavior of Jackson. What was he looking for in their room? Was it something important? Or… no he didn't want to admit that but can he by a spy that JB mentioned? Jackson was kind of suspicious yesterday. But Youngjae didn't want to jump to conclusions. They may be totally wrong.

He felt slight presure on top of his head than lower and lower till he felt pair of soft lips on his cheek, jaw line and neck. He moaned and curled his tail over JB's foot.

"Morning kitty," said JB with husky morning voice making Youngjae shiver.

"Morning power ranger," giggles Youngjae.

"Power ranger? Do you have something more cool?" JB said trying to hide laugh.

"More cool? Lemme think," Youngjae looked like he's thinking… "Storm?"

"You mean Storm from X-Men? That woman? Do I look like woman?" said JB looking at Youngjae pointing on his whole body.

Youngjae tilted his head on one side and twitched with his ears. "I don't know?" said ad smiled teasingly.

"You… You don't know? You kidding…" big smile grow on Youngjae's face. "You little…!" JB was all over Youngjae tickling him and Yungjae was laughing hard ans then started to pleasing Jaebum to stop.

"I can-wahahaha can't mor-ahahaa, ple-aaaahahaaa-se stop mehehe!"

"You want me to stop, Youngjae-ah~?" Jaebum still kept on tickling.

"Yeah-ahaha~"

"Okay," said Jaebum and stopped, grinning on Youngjae. Youngjae tried to catch his breath.

"I promise I'll never tease you like that," he said but crossed his fingers behind his back. He promised for himself that he will tried this again but next time he'll be more carefull.

"You better do," said JB and sit down from Youngjae next to him on bed. Youngjae used this situation and sit on JB. And surprised him.

Youngjae kissed JB and braided his fingers with his hair. "I want to tease you more, Bummie," he said and started to move his hips against Jaebum's member making him moan. Youngjae saw that JB wants to say something but he didn't gave him an opportunity. He kissed him deeply again, he felt JB's member grow and he chuckled to kiss. He felt himself rise too but he wasn't paying attention to it. He felt Jaebum's hands on his butt moving Yougjae in faster pace against his now full lenght groin. When their members accidentaly met Youngjae moan right into JB's mouth. JB spinned them around and pinned Youngjae to bed pressing his groin against Youngjae's. He caressed Younjae's member through thin layer of fabric and than pump it slightly changing Younjae in moaning mess. He than put his hand into Youngjae's pants teasing him even more.

"Ja-jaebum!" Youngjae almost screamed when JB went through small hole on tip of his cock. It was really really sensitive spot on his body and Jaebum knew about it. He get rid of Youngjae's t-shirt and slowly trailed kisses down his bare chest. He got closer to Younger dick and blow cold air on it's naked tip right before he-

"Jaebum hyung! Youngjae!" several not really nice words left Jaebum's moth before he kisses tip of Youngjae cock and start dressing younger. Youngjae needed some time to calm down. You have to understand, this morning was really really interesting.

"Ya! Both of you! Get out!"

"Hell shut up Yugyeom! Give us second!" screamed Jaebum and jumped from surprise. But honestly, Yugyeom came in the worse possible time. Youngjae understood Jaebum well.

"Okay, just move!" came back from doors.

"Is something in fire or what?" JB said and walked to door when Youngjae was dressed and were sitting on chair near table.

"Morning hyungs! Breakfast is ready," said Yugyeom and run away. JB face palmed himself and tried to hold some not really nice words. 

JB looked at Youngjae and smile. "We should go to eat," he walked to Youngjae and hugged him "even thought I'd eat you," he whispered and Youngjae shivered.

"Yah! Hyung!" but he smiled and kissed JB, "later," he whispered back seductively.

They stood up and went to kitchen. All boys except for Jackson and Yugyeom were there. Looks like they were waiting for them.

"Hyung! Finally! What took you so long?"

"Can't we sleep lil longer once in time?" said JB pretty nervous about it.

"Yeah sure don't be mad… by the way it wasn't our idea to woke you up; everything's Yugyeom fault!" said BamBam in defence.

"Calm down and eat," said Jinyoung. As expected from mum of dorm. JB and Youngjae sigh but sit down. Youngjae picked a bread with butter and jam and JB took cup of coffee and strated to drink slowly.

"Hay Jackson! Come eat!" JB and Youngjae put their heads up when BamBam yells out. They see Jackson in jumper and pants with one hand in pocket of pants. Which obviously isn't empty. JB looked at Jackson suspicously from under eyes. Jackson swallowed and turned away.

"Jakkie? You're not gonna eat?" asked BamBam softly.

"I'm not hungry, BamBam."

"But in the morn-"

"I'll come back when I'll be more hungry BamBam," and he run away.

JB with Youngjae looked at each other. Jackson acted really suspicious and both of them knew what are they thinking about before they speak.

"You think it's him?" Younjae asked whispering.

"We need evidence but he acted weird. Yesterday and today too…" JB whispered back. "I wonder what he had in that pocket… hopefully not my something important."

In that moment Yugyeom entered the room. "What happened?" he asked.

"Should something happen?" he asked.

"Not really… why?" BamBam looked at Yugyeom.

"I just bumped into Jackson-hyung on hall… he looked like he want to be far away from here," he chuckled.

"Speaking of running Jackson," said JB, "Where were you? You came to wake us up like this and when we came here you weren't here! I wanted to kick your ass!"

"Mianhae Hyung, I will not wake you like this again, I promise!" and he put his hands on his face.

"Okaaay. But still, where were you, Yugyeom?"

"I was on toilet," pointing back to hall way, "did you wanted to help me with that?" and he grinned hard.

"You little," JB jumped out of chair and started to follow running Yugyeom from all over kitchen.

You know… Once upon a time there was one beautiful morning. The important part it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone~
> 
> Wahhh it's been so long since we've updated!!!
> 
> Sorry, we kind of took an unofficial hiatus for a while ;-;
> 
> We're back now though!!!!
> 
> Sorry it took so long to update... life began to get in our way but we have it (mostly) under control XD
> 
> Than you soooo much for sticking with us and being patient with us~ we really appreciate it and we love you all so much <3
> 
> Kelly wrote this chapter but I'm writing the authors note (WW) because it's around 2 in the morning for Kelly and she stayed up this long to write this chapter so she can barely think clearly right now XD
> 
> Since it's 8 pm here, I'm currently thinking clearer, hence me on the note X3
> 
> But I'm speaking for both of us ^-^
> 
> Thank you once again and we hope you enjoyed this chapter~!!
> 
> Saranghae!! 
> 
> -KellySeumilli and WingedWarrior


	11. Chapter 11: Morning~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom gets shaken around by a vine, 2jae is horny, Jackson is being suspicious, and Jinmark are 101% done with everyone.

As JB chased Yugyeom around the kitchen, Jackson crept back in and took his plate, heading back to his room with it clutched in his hands.

He wasn't eating breakfast with them today.

The others hadn't noticed, as they had been in hysterics watching JB make a vine grow out of the ground to catch Yugyeom.

Yugyeom yelled, "Yah! Hyung, that's not fairrrr." He pouted as the others laughed at him.

JB scowled. "Kim Yugyeom!!!! Did you just disrespect your elder?!"

Yugyeom smirked as he said, "So what if I did?"

Jinyoung nearly fell out of his chair laughing at the dark look on Jaebum's face.

Yugyeom tried to raise his hands, only to find them trapped to his side by the vine. "Mianhae, mianhae hyung!!"

He tried to give JB puppy eyes, failing after a few seconds when he started to laugh.

"You little punk!!" JB yelled. "You wanna die!!!"

Yugyeom sent Youngjae a pleading glance but Youngjae just leaned back in his seat, content to watch.

The vine shook Yugyeom from side to side, with Yugyeom laughing and pleading the entire time.

Eventually, JB got his fill of revenge and set him down.

Yugyeom tottered back an forth like a drunkard while he tried to regain his sense of balance.

The others crowded around him, laughing at his sorry state.

When Jinyoung turned around, he caught JB and Youngjae in such a compromising position he started laughing again, one hand clutching Mark's shoulder for support, the other wrapped around his stomach.

JB was pushed up against the kitchen counter, Youngjae's leg inserted between his thighs, kissing him with his head tilted so he could get better access to his mouth.

The others turned around, curious as to the source that caused Jinyoung to laugh as hard as he was doing.

When they saw, instead of laughing, they just watched.

Slowly, Jinyoung's laughter faded away, and they just stood there, unable to look away.

As Youngjae and Jaebum started to grind against each other, the spectators faces flushed, and Jinyoung wondered how excitement could turn to lust so quickly.

It was funny for him to see JB completely lose control at that moment, groaning deep in his throat, and then Youngjae gave an answering whine.

He wondered why the others hadn't stopped them yet, but he wasn't going to interrupt.

He pukled out his phone, taking a quick video.

Jinyoung heard Mark chuckle and whisper "savage," to him.

But his voice was rougher than usual, and Jinyoung immediately knew what was going on.

He looked at Yugyeom and Bambam, noting that they were the same as Mark.

The reason they hadn't stopped it was because they were turned on because of the scene in front of them.

He cleared his throat, snapping JB and Youngjae out of their trance.

Youngjae ears were perked up, twitching, and his tail was swishing fron side to side.

"There are people here who would like for their eyes to NOT be melted out, thank you very much." he snapped, usuing the sassiest voice he could manage while on the inside, he was simmering with amusement.

Jaebum smirked. "Well, it's not our fault if we're horny because Yugyeom made us come out before we were finished, and," he added,"it looks like you guys don't really mind watching."

Youngjae swatted him on the arm as the two maknaes tried to position themselves behind Jinyoung and Mark so the bulge in their pants wasn't so visible, but Mark just yelled, "Oh, please!!! Get yourselves a room!" 

JB yelled over his shoulder as he grabbed a flustered Youngjae's hand and dragged him with JB to their room. "I already have one! Give us half an hour."

He paused at the threshold of the room, giving them a wink, then slamming the door shut and locking it.

Jinyoung flumped down into his chair, burying his face into his hands and sighing. His life was hard.

Yugyeom trotted around the kitchen, cleaning up the breakfast. His hair was completely ruined, and Jinyoung immediately grabbed his wrist and stood up. "MARKY," he yelled."clean up the kitchen!!!!! I need to fix Yugyeom hair.

He strode down the hall with Yugyeom in tow, cursing JB for messing up his hair.

When they made it to the bathroom, he grabbed the hair products they had in stock, kicking piles of clothes and towels to the side as he grumbled about messy kids.

As he fixed Yugyeoms hair, he hummed softly to himself, feeling like he really was their umma.

When he finished, he walked back the Yugyeom down the hall, promising to whip JB's ass when he came out of their room.

As he came into the kitchen, he walked over and backhugged Mark, who was washing the dishes.

Mark glanced over his shoulder to the clingy Jinyoung attached to his back, sending him an affectionate look and getting an adorable eye smile back in return.

"Eewww," Bambam complained, "can you guys please stop being so sweet with each other. It leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

Jinoung scowled. "You aren't even looking at us!!"

Bambam smirked, intent on catching Yugyeom and tickling him as he tried to trap him on the couch.

"No, but I can FEEL the grossness coming from the kitchen. You guys are gonna give me cavities!"

Jinyoung groaned. He had a feeling he was going to have to fix Yugyeom's hair again.

After about 10 minutes, Youngjae and JB emerged from their room, Youngjae limping considerably with JB supporting them. Their hair was ruffled and JB had his shirt on backwards.

Jinyoung narrowed his eyes at JB. 

Bambam ran into the hallway with Yugyeom on his heels, shouting, "OH MY GOD I CANNOT DO THIS ANYMORE!"

Mark sighed, detaching Jinyoung from his waist and whispering, "I'll go round up the kids."

Jinyoung watched him go, shouting their names, and sighed to himself.

As ge turned to JB and Youngjae, he had a feeling it's going to be a loooong day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone~
> 
> Kind of a shorter update today but it's still 1,000 words so not that short I hope X3
> 
> There's more fluff coming but things can't stay like this forever~ ;)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed~!!
> 
> Warrior Out!


	12. Chapter 12- Featheer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it's taken so long

Jinyoung was right.  
When their manager came to pick them up in the morning, Youngjae still wasn't ready and Bambam was being fussy about his makeup.  
Jackson disappeared to his room for a few minutes while they were waiting and came back with no change to his appearance at all.  
Mark looked at him oddly but the rest of them were too occupied with shouting expletives at Bambam's closed door to look twice at Jackson.  
Finally they managed to drag Bambam out of room, and Youngjae had thrown on an oversized sweater and skinny jeans that accented his legs.  
Jinyoung kept nagging JB about how he was most definitely staring at Youngjae's thighs and his butt.  
Jaebum denied it but he was sure he looked like a tomato anyways.  
On another note, the schedule for the day was packed.  
Their manager had scheduled vocal training from 9:00 to 11:00.  
It would take so long because they were sneaking in a little bit of recording for each member.  
Then they would eat in the van on the way to a radio show they were hosting which would be from 12:00 to 12:45.  
After they would drive back to JYP to practice for a concert they had that was coming up soon.  
After the concert rehearsal, they would spend the rest of the day at the dance practice room.  
Bambam kept grumbling about the vocal practice, but JB eventually thumped him on the forehead and he shut up afterwards.  
When they made it to the vocal room, Jackson put his headphones in and stared out the window.  
Youngjaewas going first, because he usually took the least amount of time.  
Bambam laid his head on Jackson's lap, and after a moment, Jackson started stroking his hair.  
JB glanced over and felt a tug in his chest.  
For a moment, he doubted his suspicons, but then he remembered the way Jackson had been acting recently, and his resolve hardened.  
Youngjae came out soon after, and then it was JB's turn.  
He finished fairly quickly, the producers letting him go after a few comments on fixing the strength in which he sang.  
So he went back out and told Jinyoung that he was up next.  
While they were waiting, Bambam and Yugyeom started up with the acoustic poems, and soon Jackson and Youngjae had joined.  
JB was content to sit on the side and watch them laughing at the poems or mistakes that they all made respectivly.  
But he kept getting dstracted by Mark, who kept on fidgeting and reaching around to scratch his back.  
He seemed very uncomfortable, but JB made no move to ask him if needed anything because, unlike the other members, Mark liked to have his privacy and solve things on his own if he could.  
After Jiinyoung was done, it was Yugyeom, and then Bambam, and then Mark, and finally Jackson.  
Once Jackson came out, they all jumped up and immediatly packed their stuff up.  
They all filed out the door, their manager the frst, and JB was last.  
Then, he dropped his pack and a few things spilled out.  
The other members startled at the noise.  
Youngjae offered to stay behind but Jaebum told them all to go ahead and he'd catch up with them.  
Ass he was stuffing his things back into his bag, something caught his eye.  
He set his bag on the floor and walked toward the object.  
It was a feather.  
Just a single one, brown mostly, except for the end, which shaded into a brillant shade of crimson.  
JB stared at it.  
It was on Mark's chair.  
He turned arund and picked his bag, and then furrowed his brow.  
Jaebum turned around and carefully slipped it into his pocket to where he was sure it wouldn't fall out, and he slammed the door open and sprinted down the hall.  
=＾● ⋏ ●＾=    =＾● ⋏ ●＾=    =＾● ⋏ ●＾=  
The entire car ride, Jaebum was tingling  all over, as if someone had set fireworks off with his nerves.  
 He was itching to examine the mysterious feather more, but he didn't want to raise any inquiries from the group.  
So he tried to stay patient, which wasn't quite his forte, and all through the radio show, he fingers kept twitching.  
Mark was still jumpy and uncomfortable, and Jaebum wondered if he should interefere but he decided to leave it to Mark and Jinyoung if he involved himself.  
Bambam seemed more hyper than usual and Jackson seemed more subdued, Yugyeom seemed lost and Jinyoung looked worried. Youngjae was scratching his head constantly and his eyes kept flickering.  
Jaebum was wondering when they had reached this point, where all the members were falling apart with only the others to hold them up.   
He had seen this happen behind the scenes and JB knew there were two ways this ended:  
They fight through and come out stronger  
Or they all fall down and drag the group's reputation and fandom with them.  
So when Jaebum, optimistic though he was, felt the dark sides of himself that he thought he had suppressed years ago brealing through, finally caved.  
He switched with Yugyeom so he could be in the back and there he carefully took the feather out and examined it.  
He ran his fingers over the sides, feeling the texture, and waved it around and bent it light to see how it moved.  
He studied the patterns and he took a picture with his phone in the event of anything happening to it.  
And then it was safely back in his pocket, and he was leaning over to massage Youngjae's neck, which he had noticed Youngjae complaining about before.  
What he didn't notice where the two members in the car, one who had gone pale and the other who had sat up straight as bolt as the gears clicked together in their mind and it suddenly seemed so crystal-clear to them.  
And while one was panicking, the other was already scheming, plotting, lieing, twisting Fate in his head...   
=＾● ⋏ ●＾= =＾● ⋏ ●＾= =＾● ⋏ ●＾=  
Jinyoung was right.  
When their manager came to pick them up in the morning, Youngjae still wasn't ready and Bambam was being fussy about his makeup.  
Jackson disappeared to his room for a few minutes while they were waiting and came back with no change to his appearance at all.  
Mark looked at him oddly but the rest of them were too occupied with shouting expletives at Bambam's closed door to look twice at Jackson.  
Finally they managed to drag Bambam out of room, and Youngjae had thrown on an oversized sweater and skinny jeans that accented his legs.  
Jinyoung kept nagging JB about how he was most definitely staring at Youngjae's thighs and his butt.  
Jaebum denied it but he was sure he looked like a tomato anyways.  
On another note, the schedule for the day was packed.  
Their manager had scheduled vocal training from 9:00 to 11:00.  
It would take so long because they were sneaking in a little bit of recording for each member.  
Then they would eat in the van on the way to a radio show they were hosting which would be from 12:00 to 12:45.  
After they would drive back to JYP to practice for a concert they had that was coming up soon.  
After the concert rehearsal, they would spend the rest of the day at the dance practice room.  
Bambam kept grumbling about the vocal practice, but JB eventually thumped him on the forehead and he shut up afterwards.  
When they made it to the vocal room, Jackson put his headphones in and stared out the window.  
Youngjaewas going first, because he usually took the least amount of time.  
Bambam laid his head on Jackson's lap, and after a moment, Jackson started stroking his hair.  
JB glanced over and felt a tug in his chest.  
For a moment, he doubted his suspicons, but then he remembered the way Jackson had been acting recently, and his resolve hardened.  
Youngjae came out soon after, and then it was JB's turn.  
He finished fairly quickly, the producers letting him go after a few comments on fixing the strength in which he sang.  
So he went back out and told Jinyoung that he was up next.  
While they were waiting, Bambam and Yugyeom started up with the acoustic poems, and soon Jackson and Youngjae had joined.  
JB was content to sit on the side and watch them laughing at the poems or mistakes that they all made respectivly.  
But he kept getting dstracted by Mark, who kept on fidgeting and reaching around to scratch his back.  
He seemed very uncomfortable, but JB made no move to ask him if needed anything because, unlike the other members, Mark liked to have his privacy and solve things on his own if he could.  
After Jiinyoung was done, it was Yugyeom, and then Bambam, and then Mark, and finally Jackson.  
Once Jackson came out, they all jumped up and immediatly packed their stuff up.  
They all filed out the door, their manager the frst, and JB was last.  
Then, he dropped his pack and a few things spilled out.  
The other members startled at the noise.  
Youngjae offered to stay behind but Jaebum told them all to go ahead and he'd catch up with them.  
Ass he was stuffing his things back into his bag, something caught his eye.  
He set his bag on the floor and walked toward the object.  
It was a feather.  
Just a single one, brown mostly, except for the end, which shaded into a brillant shade of crimson.  
JB stared at it.  
It was on Mark's chair.  
He turned arund and picked his bag, and then furrowed his brow.  
Jaebum turned around and carefully slipped it into his pocket to where he was sure it wouldn't fall out, and he slammed the door open and sprinted down the hall.  
=＾● ⋏ ●＾=    =＾● ⋏ ●＾=    =＾● ⋏ ●＾=  
The entire car ride, Jaebum was tingling  all over, as if someone had set fireworks off with his nerves.  
 He was itching to examine the mysterious feather more, but he didn't want to raise any inquiries from the group.  
So he tried to stay patient, which wasn't quite his forte, and all through the radio show, he fingers kept twitching.  
Mark was still jumpy and uncomfortable, and Jaebum wondered if he should interefere but he decided to leave it to Mark and Jinyoung if he involved himself.  
Bambam seemed more hyper than usual and Jackson seemed more subdued, Yugyeom seemed lost and Jinyoung looked worried. Youngjae was scratching his head constantly and his eyes kept flickering.  
Jaebum was wondering when they had reached this point, where all the members were falling apart with only the others to hold them up.   
He had seen this happen behind the scenes and JB knew there were two ways this ended:  
They fight through and come out stronger  
Or they all fall down and drag the group's reputation and fandom with them.  
So when Jaebum, optimistic though he was, felt the dark sides of himself that he thought he had suppressed years ago brealing through, finally caved.  
He switched with Yugyeom so he could be in the back and there he carefully took the feather out and examined it.  
He ran his fingers over the sides, feeling the texture, and waved it around and bent it light to see how it moved.  
He studied the patterns and he took a picture with his phone in the event of anything happening to it.  
And then it was safely back in his pocket, and he was leaning over to massage Youngjae's neck, which he had noticed Youngjae complaining about before.  
What he didn't notice where the two members in the car, one who had gone pale and the other who had sat up straight as bolt as the gears clicked together in their mind and it suddenly seemed so crystal-clear to them.  
And while one was panicking, the other was already scheming, plotting, lieing, twisting Fate in his head...   
=＾● ⋏ ●＾= =＾● ⋏ ●＾= =＾● ⋏ ●＾=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIII!!!! XD  
> It's actually been so long since the last update where I was SURE we were back and whatnot but I was wrong and Mianhae ;-;  
> I needed to get his chapter posted to explain a few things so here they are:  
> Kelly will not be writing again for a while, if ever, because right now, life is dragging her down so please send her support and love~ X3  
> So I am the sole writer, ehoch means updates will still be incertain because I'm going ti be traveling a lot and I have two onging fics plus two more that I promised my readers so I'm extremely busy but I'll spend as much time as I can spare working on here >w<  
> Thank you soo much for sticking with us between our long unscheduled hiatuses and all the other shit and I'm so sorry T^T  
> Saranghae~ <3  
> -WingedWarrior

**Author's Note:**

> AN- Here's another sort-of 2jae fanfic for y'all. I really hope you guys enjoy~! This story, and my other Got7 or Kpop ones, are crossposted from my AFF account, WingedWarrior, and I have a Wattpad account, WingedWarrior101. But anyways, I hope someone will read this lmao. Warrior out!


End file.
